Buses, Bikes, and Subways
Buses, Bikes, and Subways is an episode of the Hey Arnold! TV series. Synopsis Helga and Harold must return to town on their own after the bus leaves them behind after a school trip to a chocolate factory, and Helga has tickets for a wrestling match and she can't be late. Plot It all starts when the kids are on the bus going crazy, especially Harold, because they are going on the trip to a chocolate factory. Helga is the only one who isn't excited because she wants to go to Wrestlemania. At the factory, everybody is excited and amazed; except a bored Helga. Harold then goes into the chocolate hospitality room and goes to town on the candy. Suddenly, Chocolate Boy is revealed to have hitched on the bus to attend the factory and dives into a tank of chocolate. Mr. Simmons sees this, scolds Chocolate Boy and decides to take him and the rest of the class back to school. Helga is happy about this while Harold is still in the chocolate hospitality room with the candy. As the class gets on bus and sneers at Chocolate Boy for ruining their field trip, Helga, still happy, laid back on her seat until she realizes Harold is not on the bus and heads back to the factory to get him back on the bus before they leave. Unfortunately, the bus leaves without them. Harold gets scared but Helga believes the bus will turn back for them (but it doesn't because the kids are singing a song on the bus). When Harold and Helga decide to go to the factory to make a phone call, the gates close in on them. The two see a pay phone and use Harold's 50 cents to call their parents. Helga tries to call Miriam, but she was sleeping. Harold then tries to call his mother, but ends up calling the wrong number which is a cook; Helga soon decides to walk to Wrestle Mania with Harold. Thankfully, Harold sees the subway but Helga points out that they don’t have any money. So Harold tries to sneak in since "no one ever gets caught" but as Harold gets stuck on the turnstile, he and Helga almost get caught by a security guard. They manage to get on the train. Helga thinks they should get off at Lexington but Harold says Lincoln because he took it with his dad once. They get off at Lincoln but Harold can’t remember where to go next, upsetting Helga even more. Harold and Helga then spot a circus tent and a tandem bicycle. Harold decides to "borrow" it but Helga opposes the idea since it doesn’t belong to them, but Harold coerces her into "borrowing" it since he is sure the clowns won't notice it missing. Seconds after Helga and Harold steal the bike, the clowns and sideshow performers catch them in the act and get in their clown car to give chase. Meanwhile on the bus, Gerald notices Arnold isn’t singing and Arnold tells him that something is missing. Harold and Helga manage to make it to the city but it's only five miles away. Before Helga and Harold continue on, they see the clown car and run away in fear, but soon fall into a lake once the angry circus performers began to chase the kids. While the circus performers are looking for them with short clown rants about his plan, Helga and Harold use bamboo sticks for air and come up once the clowns are gone. Thankfully, Sheena's Uncle Earl discovered by them and gives the two ride. While on the bus, Arnold realizes that Helga and Harold are missing and ask Phoebe about Helga's absent which she replies that assumed to sit in the front seat before he tells Mr. Simmons. Meanwhile on the boat, the trio are under a bridge and Harold sees the cork before he accidentally pulls the cork, sinking the boat in the process. Earl floats away on a life preserver, while Helga pulls Harold to a log and swims to shore. Back at the factory, Arnold uses Chocolate Boy's sense of smell to sniff the gates and smell Harold's chocolate and discovers that they have been gone an hour and 15 minutes ago, leaving a concerned Mr. Simmons to tell the kids' parents what happened not before he backs Chocolate Boy away. Under a dock, Harold expresses gratitude that Helga saved his life and says he loves her. However, Helga pushes him off and admonishes him with an extremely furious rant saying everything that happened tonight was his fault, reflect on everything that happened with missing the bus, taking the wrong subway line, stealing the bike, being chased by clowns, and pulling the plug out of the boat. She then calls him an idiot who can’t do anything right. This hurts Harold until he sees a reflection of the city in a puddle. He drags Helga and they go to a building and realize that they have successfully made it to WrestleMania, much to Helga's delight. Harold then reveals that his cousin is a security guard and lets him in all the time. At the Pataki House, Miriam wakes up with the sound of the doorbell and sees Mr. Simmons. Just when he is about to tell her that Helga is missing, Miriam gets a phone call from her daughter confirming that she is safe at WrestleMania with Harold, which makes Mr. Simmons faint in dismay. At WrestleMania, Helga apologizes to Harold for being mean and he forgives her, offers her a chocolate num-num and enjoys the wrestling match with Helga. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Harold Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript